Talk:Barney's Birthday (2005 home video) (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:5DFA:6A62:AB0F:E2E5-20190224192809
Te Quiero Lo Mejor de Barney (Love you The Best of Barney) is a Spanish album from 2000. The songs are from the Spanish version of "Sing & Dance with Barney". Songs #Si Estas Feliz y Lo Sabes #Señor Sol #En La Granja de mi Abuelo #La Pequeña Araña #BINGO #Mis Orejas Cuelgan #Creciendo #Mi Familia me Gusta Asi #La Cancion del Avion #Mi Cobijita Amarilla #Juguemos a Aplaudir #Nos Vamos a Acampar #Y el Pasto Verde Crecia Alrededor #Brilla, Brilla, Estrellita #Bombachito #Imagina #Castillos Tan Altos #Viejo Rey Cole #Si Las Gotas de Lluvia #La Cancion del Arcoiris #Todos Especiales #Cuenta Conmigo #Te QuieroFeliz Navidad con Amor Barney '''(also released as Alegre Navidad con Barney') is the Spanish version of the soundtrack album, Happy Holidays Love, Barney. Songs #Tema de Barney #Me Encanta La Navidad #Arre Borriquito #Una Ventana con Carillon #Fa La La La La La La #Alegre y Buen San Nicolas #Danza del Hada de Azucar (instrumental) #El Invierno es Maravilloso #El Trineo en el Tejado se Paro #Popurri Las Posadas Piñata Tiene Fruta, Dale Dale Dale, Andale Barney, Naranjas y Limas (Posadas Medley) #Los Doce Dias de Navidad #Dulce Navidad #Hey Santa Claus #El Libro de Santa #Alegria al Mundo (instrumental) #La Marimorena #Oh, Pino de La Navidad #Envuelve, Envuelve Sin Parar #Cruzando el Bosque Contento Voy #Noche de Paz (Silent Night) (instrumental) #Hermosa Noche Invernal #Una Dulce Nochebuena #Te Quiero # Trivia #This album features all the songs from Barney's Night Before Christmas, along with traditional Mexican Christmas songs and some songs from Happy Holidays Love, Barney, with Joe Phillips as the musical director instead of Bob Singleton and David Bernard Wolf respectively. #The musical rendition of I Love the Holidays would later be used in the Barney Holiday Videos preview, and the ending credits to Barney's Christmas Star. #The musical rendition of Winter's Wonderful is taken from A Sunny, Snowy Day. #The musical rendition of I Love You is exactly the same as in Seasons 4-6, but with added Christmas instruments. #'El Barney Boogie''' is the spanish version of The Barney Boogie. Unlike the original album, all the songs on this album were taken from the home video Movin' and Groovin' with The Barney Boogie added in the end. Song List #Tema de Barney #La Canción de Aplaudir #Si Estás Feliz y Lo Sabes #La Música Es Universal #Canción de la Marcha #Brilla, Brilla Estrellita #Nuestro Amigo Barney Tiene una Banda #Baile del Meneo y la Risa #Los Patitos #Dino Danza #Corre, Corre! #A Mover el Cuerpo #Lubilu #El Barney BoogieVamos Juntos a Cantar (Let's Sing Together) is a Barney album in Spanish that was released in 1999. Songs #Tema de Barney #Buen Día, Bonjour #Explorando por el Vecindario #Personas Ayudando a otras Personas #Ayuden a Proteger el Planeta #Señor Sol #Me Encanta el Otoño #¿Que podemos jugar en un dia lluvioso? #La Cancion del Arcoiris #Numero Limbo #Debemos Cuidar a Nuestras Mascotas #El Reloj de la Limpieza #¡Pop! Salto el Conejito #En la Bahia #Vamos a una Aventura #Eso es lo que una Isla es #En la Estacion del Tren #La Cancion del Ejercicio #Cuando Yo Sea Bombero #Pan Pumpernickel #Melodia de los Panques # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) #Me Cepillo Los Dientes #Puedo Reir #Alguien que Te Ame Por Siempre #Eso es un Hogar Para mi #Te Quiero # #Te Quiero #